The forgotten Grayson
by Lexia Shadow-Soul27
Summary: seven years after the Graysons death, Robin searches for his younger brother. - Minor Cyborg Bashing. Set after the Beast and before The Ultimate Enemy. DXS ROB/STAR
1. Finding Danny

**Disclaimer i do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans (i Wish)**

**AN- this is my first story and i would like to say if the grammer, Punctuation or spelling is bad i have dyslexia...so be nice... please?**

Robin was in his room, not brooding like he is normally he was sitting on his bed looking through an old tatterd Photo album. he was looking at a particular picture which consisted of a tall Black Haired man with choculate brown eyes, a woman with dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun with bright ceulean blue eyes and two little boys. the boys looked almost identical but one was eight the other being Six. they both had black hair and bright ceulean blue eyes but the older boys eyes where slightly darker than his brothers. a single tear ran down Robins face and over the smaller boys grining face.

Robin wisperd to himself "i will find you Danny i wont break my Promise" and he walked over to his laptop and started his search

a few hours later Robins fingers hurt and he was emotionally tired but he found what he was looking for. he smiled tiredly and headed to common room where he met up with a grumpy Raven and cheerful Cyborg who he told he was going on a mission for someone and that he was leaving Cyborg in charge.

The next Morning Robin woke up, Had a shower and put on civilian clothing then headed to his bike saying goodbye to the Titans on the way to the Gararge then got on his bike and drove off.

AN- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE NEXT TIME

Lexi ^.^


	2. Meeting and Getting to know eachother

**Disclaimer i do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans (i Wish)**

**AN- this is my first story and i would like to say if the grammer, Punctuation or spelling is bad i have dyslexia...so be nice... please?**

It took Robin three Days to get to Amity Park but it was worth it as he was going to see his brother after seven years apart. Much to Robins shock he realised he was nervous him Robin the boy wonder was nervous to see his last living Relative. He parked his bike in front of the Fenton's house and took a deep calming breath before walking towards the strange looking house. He knocked on the door and a male voice shout "GHOST" then a female voice say "no Jack it's the doorbell" then the door opened and a short-ish woman stood there "can I help you" she asked kindly "uh hi Mrs Fenton is Danny there" Maddie took one look at the Teenager before smiling brightly "so your Richard then come in". Robin stepped into the house and took of his black converses before following Maddie into the Kitchen. "Would you like a drink dear" Maddie asked Robin nodded "water please"

A couple minutes later the front door opened and slammed and a boy of fourteen walked into the Kitchen he looked extremely tired. He looked up and saw the sixteen year old boy sitting there and he gasped "Dickie" he said in shock "hi Dan" the older boy replied before standing up and opening his arms Danny hugged his brother "I've missed you Bro" he said into Robins shoulder Robin chuckled "missed you to Phantom" the two boys sat again "so what have you been up to Danny" Robin asked after a few minutes of silence "meh school hanging out with my friends the normal teenager stuff you?" Danny said with a shrug Robin smirked (AN- Ah black haired Malfoy) "well my dear little brother I've been keeping Jump City safe" Danny cocked his head to the side then smiled "soooo your part of the Teen titans then" Robin Nodded "I am Robin the leader and the best looking" he said with a cocky tone and tossed his head up in fake arrogance Danny only rolled his eyes "and there I thought Beastboy looked the best" he said with heavy sarcasm Robin only pouted.

Jack hearing the end of the boys conversation piped up "hey wait a minute what about the all inspiring Cyborg" the teenaged boys looked at each other and shuddered Maddie said "now now boys what about the awesome Starfire and the cool Raven" Robin sighed at the mention of Starfire and blushed Danny grinned childishly and ran around repeating "Dickie's got a girlfriend Dickie's got a girlfriend" until Robin was so red as Ron weasley's hair Maddie spoke in monotone "who gave Danny sugar" Jack looked down guiltily and Danny giggled.

AN- i hoped u liked it and please review we have cookies...oh wait i ate them ops?

Lexi ^.^


	3. a fight and Robin's offer

**Disclaimer i do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans (i Wish)**

**AN- this is my first story and i would like to say if the grammer, Punctuation or spelling is bad i have dyslexia...so be nice... please?**

**sorry i haven't updated ive been busy with my course work and had minor writers block**

A few hours later Robin and Danny were down in the lab listening to Jack ramble on about Ghosts. Danny was looking at Jack in mild annoyance while Richard just looked amused. Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked around in horror as Jack was knocked out by Skulker "I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT ON MY WALL GHOST CHILD" he boomed Danny rolled his eyes and looked around forgetting that his brother was watching and Turned into his ghost form and flew up Danny said after a small pause "oh Skulker do you ever learn and EWW ok I'm starting to think your more of a fruit loop than VLAD is….ok maybe not" Danny sent a ectoblast in skulker's direction but Skulker moved just in time and punched Danny in the nose. Robin broke out of his shocked trance and jumped on the table before flipping off and round house kicking a un expecting Skulker in the face as Skulker fell backwards Danny threw out another ecto blast Robin grinned and took out a birdarang and threw it at the Ghost. Danny grabbed Robins outstretched hands and flew up before spinning and letting his brother let go and robin kicked Skulker hard in the head which knocked off the head and Danny took the tiny green ghost out of the robotic head "I AM SKULKER THE GHOST ZONES GREATEST HUNTER " Danny responded with "nah the worst as you never catch me how many times you have tried bye" he said and sucked Skulker into the Fenton thermos (AN-first time writing a fight scene sorry if its terrible L) Robin looked at his younger brother in shock before smirking "we make a pretty good team bro don't you think" Danny smiled and turned back to his human form. Maddie ran down the stairs after hearing all the noise but only saw Danny and Robin chatting and her husband passed out "what happened here" she demanded "o-oh nothing mum Dad slipped and hit his head on the table" Danny lied "smooth" Robin whispered before giving Maddie a goofy grin. She sighed and told the boys to go upstairs. In the Kitchen they saw Jazz who was reading a book "hello little brother" she said without looking up from her book "hi Jazzy" he replied before walking into the living the room. Turning on the4 TV Robin sat next him "so Danny how did you get….y'know" Danny gave his brother a small smile "um I got my powers about five months ago form a lab accident…..electrocuted by the ghost portal and ectoplasm infused into DNA…never trust Dad with the on button as he put it on the inside of the portal" Robin looked shocked but Danny continued to speak "and god it was the most painful thing that has ever happened to me" Robin rapped his brother into a hug as he kept talking "I've been protecting the town but they think I am an enemy and the Fenton's want me as a puddle of ectoplasm and do lots and lots of painful experiments" Danny cut himself as he looked at his brother in the eyes. Robin spoke softly "Won't let them do that I promise I swear if they touch a hair on your head I will throw them to Bathound and Danny I would like to make you an offer" Danny looked at him confused "Danny I would like you to join the Titans"

AN- i will say again i'm sorry for the long wait Review...please with chibi Jack frost on the top :)

Lexi ^.^


End file.
